wotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Binetsu
Binetsu (微熱, translated literally as "Slight Fever") is a sword in the Way of the Samurai game series, initially appearing in Way of the Samurai as an ornate French rapier, wielded by Kitcho's love interest, Chelsea. The sword is also located in Way of the Samurai 2 and is rarely wielded by Oboro. It recently appeared in Way of the Samurai 3 as the weapon of a woman named Osada. Locations ''Way of the Samurai'' It is a unique weapon wielded by Chelsea. To obtain it, you must either kill her or let her die during one of the endings. ''Way of the Samurai 2'' The weapon is harder to get in this game. It is rarely wielded by Oboro, who can only be found during the Late Night of August 27th or 28th. She can be found wandering Otsuka-cho, Shikano-cho, or Numata-cho. Simply enter the area and if she is not wielding it, you can leave and come back to try again. ''Way of the Samurai 3'' Move/Skill List ''Way of the Samurai'' : : Rensen-shoken (錬仙昇剣) - Damage: 45. Initially Available. : : Makoto sen noboru tsurugi (真仙昇剣) - Once learned, rensen-shoken will be replaced. : , : Rensen-tsuiken (錬仙追剣) - Damage: 40. Learned by achieving 120 experience with the sword, then attacking with rensen-shoken, or makoto sen noboru tsurugi. : , , ← → + : Honshin-enjin (翻身円靱) - Damage: 85. Learned by attacking with rensen-tsuiken when your character's Life is below 100. :→ + : Hoko-kakan (抱虎下貫) - Damage: 70. Initially Available. :→ , ← + : Hoko-gishinken (抱虎欺身剣) - Damage: 50. Learned by hitting an opponent who is in the air with hoko-kakan. :→ + , ← + , R1 + : Honshin-injin (翻身陰陣) - Damage: 30. Learned by hitting an opponent who's down on the ground with hokogishinken. :← + : Kofuku-tenshinken (虎伏転身剣) - Damage: 65. Initially Available. :← + , ← + : Kofuku-rekken (虎伏烈剣) - Damage: 75. Learned by achieving 400 experience with the sword, then attacking with kofuku-tenshinken. :← + (hold): Kofuku-reppuken (虎伏烈風剣) - Damage: 40. Learned by stopping an opponent's attack with kofuku-tenshinken. :← + , → + : Senshi-soken (旋子掃剣) - Damage: 50. Learned by attacking with kofuku-tenshinken when your Life is below 100. :???: ??? (???) - ???. :???: ??? (???) - ???. :← → + : Honshin-getsujin (翻身月陣) - Damage: 85. Initially Available. :???: ??? (???) - ???. :???: ??? (???) - ???. :R1 + : Honshin-urasuisha (翻身裏水車) - Damage: 140. Learned by crawling backwards for about 10 seconds when you are down''.'' :← + R1 + : Hishinbari (飛真針) - Damage: 15. Learned by achieving 400 experience with the sword. : , , : Kazanken (華三剣) - Damage: 10, 10, 40. Initially Available. :→ + : Koseiken (虎勢剣) - Damage: 15. Initially Available. :← + : Tenshin-shinken (轉身進剣) - Damage: 15. Initially Available. :Jump : Hiseiken (飛勢剣) - Damage: 40. Initially Available. :Jump : Keikosenri (軽功千里) - Damage: 90. Initially Available. :R1 + : Shunkyaku (瞬脚) - Damage: 5. Initially Available. :→ + R1 + : Senpukyaku (旋風脚) - Damage: 15. Initially Available. :Jump R1 + : Hisei-sokyaku (飛勢掃脚) - Damage: 20. Initially Available. ''Way of the Samurai 3'' : : Rensen-shoken (錬仙昇剣) - Damage: 65. Initially Available. :→ + : Honshin-getsujin (翻身月陣) - Damage: 75. Float skill. Initially Available. :← + : Kofuku-tenshinken (虎伏転身剣) - Damage: 50. Initially Available. :← + , → + : Hoko-souken (抱虎掃剣) - Damage: 45. Translations # Hoko-souken = Embracing, Tiger, Sweep, Sword Category:Weapons Category:Way of the Samurai 3 Category:Weapons (WOTS-3)